


I Find I'm Here, This Place of Bliss.

by Polaroid_Memoir



Series: Late Night Feelings™ [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM dynamic to lovers, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: They can both keep denying it but, as it turns out, they meant a lot more to each other than they were initially willing to admit.At some point Elijah and Gavin had fallen in love, neither of them could exactly say when, but it had happened.It was only a matter of time before it all came to the surface.And, they were better off for it.______Intended to be read as an AU.Kamski calls Gavin 'pet'Gavin calls Kamski 'Sir'(but only at the beginning)
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed
Series: Late Night Feelings™ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844845
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	I Find I'm Here, This Place of Bliss.

As a general rule, Elijah didn’t have sex with his subs face to face. It felt too intimate, and had the potential to get complicated. 

He pondered why then, that tonight, he’d laid his pet Gavin down on the mattress beneath him, and then (against all good sense) stopped him from rolling over onto his front. 

Perhaps it was because Gavin was already the exception to a lot of his rules and internal codes of conduct. He’d always kept a rotation of subs in the past, now there was only Gavin. He wouldn’t _usually_ choose a sub that was capable of physically overpowering him either, and yet…

So, indulging in this wasn’t at all out of character for their relationship, and any reservations Elijah was having were completely pushed aside when his pet eagerly presented himself. 

“Sir, please,” his pet begged, as he parted and raised his legs, supporting his thighs with his hands. 

“Impatient aren’t we?” he said, admiring the view.

“Uh huh,” his pet licked his lips.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” he reached over to the bedside table to take some lube from the pump bottle, he pushed the plunger down and dispensed what he needed into his cupped fingers, he used his thumb to massage it over his middle and ring finger. 

Kneeling in between his pet’s legs Elijah pushed his lubricated fingers slowly into his pet’s entrance, slipping them in and out carefully, enticing the muscular rings to slacken. 

His pet watched him intently, his interest keen. Elijah’s focus split, divided between the task and observing how his pet looked, an adorable crease had formed right between his eyebrows as he gave in to the intrusion. Elijah had never noticed it before, curiously, he found he really liked it. 

“I think we’re there now,” he removed his fingers from his bed mate and took a condom from the bedside, holding it as he undid his fly. 

“I want to,” his pet insisted, pulling himself up to a seated position.

“Go ahead,” he passed the packet over. 

His pet took the condom and carelessly threw the wrapper onto the floor. He licked his lips again as he rolled the condom down over Elijah’s length, then tipped himself back onto the mattress again, resuming his previous pose. 

Elijah encouraged his pet to straighten his legs so his calves could rest against Elijah’s shoulders. As he sank forward onto his pet he planted his arms against the mattress to support himself, slowly bending his bed mate on himself as he went until their faces were mere inches apart.

He shifted his weight into one arm momentarily and slipped it between them to press his cock head into his pet’s hole, once in he pushed forward until he was buried to the hilt. 

“Fuck,” his pet said as he exhaled, locking his eyes with Elijah, his expression intense and unsure, as if he couldn’t believe this was happening. 

“Is it too much pet?” Elijah asked.

“No, it’s perfect. You are. Perfect,” his affectionate answer was unexpected, and it stroked Elijah’s ego.

“How would you like it?”

“S- Slow,” his pet started to blush at his admission.

“I’m feeling generous, so slow it is,” he said as sweetly as he could manage though his voice didn’t lend itself too well to endearment, so he probably sounded insincere.

Not that his pet cared, as long as he got what he asked for.

He started to pull out, then thrust in, long, deep, and slow.

“Fuck. You’re. You’re so good to me,” his pet said as his eyes fluttered closed and snapped open again with each thrust. He looked so vulnerable like this. 

“I wouldn’t be much fun if I weren’t now would I?” Elijah teased.

His pet smiled impishly at that, “No, you wou- Wouldn’t.”

He was already thrusting fairly slowly, but he decided to go even slower, they had nowhere to be tonight other than here, and he wanted to feel this for as long as he could. The wet heat around his cock, the friction of his clothed body against his pet’s naked one. It was all so intoxicating. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this close to another person, perhaps he’d _never_ been exactly this close to _anyone_. He watched fondly as his pet’s eyes fluttered shut again and stayed closed, the cute crease in his forehead now even deeper than before. 

This (what they had) was changing. Becoming something else, and it had been for some time. He’d been ignoring it.

He thought, rather erroneously, that if he ever got this attached to another human being that it would hinder him in some way, debilitate him, and giving in _was_ frightening but, everything he found here — the affection, the vulnerability and the intimacy that they shared — drowned out his doubts. He felt perhaps that this was a very foolish thing to let himself feel, but that, maybe that was okay, because in this moment it felt like the correct thing to do. 

“I—” his pet gasped and sighed underneath him, his hands making fists in the sheets as he mumbled something too quietly for Elijah to hear.

“What’s that pet? I didn’t quite hear you,” he asked as he placed his hand against his pet’s cheek, because… well, because he looked like that’s what he needed.

His pet’s hand shot up, laying itself over Elijah’s, almost as if he was checking it was really there. He cleared his throat and spoke again, “I- I love you.”

The statement sat somewhat heavily in the air between them, Elijah didn’t stop though, he persisted in his thrusting motions as he tried to formulate a response. 

He knew what he was _supposed_ to do to address this. The terms of their arrangement stipulated that they’d need to break it off, it had gotten personal. 

He didn’t want to and…

He wasn’t going to either.

His pet had fallen for him, and he’d been ignoring it because… Because he had fallen too.

“I know—” he paused, forcing himself to push past his hesitation, “—I love you too.”

“S- Sir?” 

“You can call me Elijah, if you like,” he offered.

“Really?”

“Yes,” Elijah reassured him.

“Elijah…” he sighed out, sounding both relieved and content.

“I can call you by your first name too?” he asks, he suspects he already knows the answer but he just wants to be sure.

Gavin nodded, he looked tearful. 

Elijah stroked his thumb over Gavin’s cheek, soothing him, and then he pressed down to initiate a kiss.

Their first.

It was almost absurd, but that was the nature of it.

Gavin shifted slightly to meet him and deepened the kiss with a fervent passion that was completely at odds with the slow and steady pace of their fucking. Gavin moaned loudly into it, seeming to lose any control. Elijah started to lose himself too, his hand slipped around to the back of Gavin’s head to support it. They melted together until he could no longer breathe. 

He broke the kiss off, but Gavin tried to chase him, too eager for the embrace.

“I need to breathe, you do know that don’t you?”

“Sorry, I-”

“Shh. Don’t apologise. I couldn’t help but tease. I’m glad that you enjoyed it.”

Gavin smiled at him, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“What are you planning?”

“This,” he shifted his legs, wrapping them around Elijah’s waist, allowing for deeper penetration. 

Elijah let out an involuntary hiss as he settled into the altered position, he started to feel the tendrils of his orgasm wrap around the edges of his perception, slowly winding through him.

“Still a complete menace,” Elijah managed.

“Always,” Gavin said as he traced his fingers up and down the buttons of Elijah’s dress shirt. 

Their gazes locked again, but Gavin looked distracted.

“Something bothering you?” 

“I-” his already flushed face became a deeper shade of red. 

“You?” Elijah teased again.

“I want- I want you to- Come inside me,” he said hesitantly, as if it was the dirtiest thing in the world. 

After all the absolutely filthy deeds they’d done together, this was the thing that got Gavin shy. Elijah tried his utmost to mask his amusement but he knew he was smiling, he’d lost his momentum too and had stopped thrusting. 

“Enticing, but not safe practice,” Elijah answered as soon as he’d managed to get a handle on himself.

“We know we’re both clean…”

What Gavin was alluding to was the mandatory sexual health checks their Scene club had their regular members do every month as a precaution.

Elijah cocked an eyebrow, “You haven’t been with anyone else?”

“Not for the past seven months,” Gavin confessed. 

“Oh.” 

That. That changed things.

“What about you?” Gavin asked.

A lump formed in Elijah’s throat, somehow, this was the hardest thing he’d had to admit to all evening. 

“It’s only been you, since our first time,” his voice came out in a low whisper. 

In hindsight it seemed obvious. When he and Gavin initially made their arrangement it just so happened that both of Elijah’s previous subs had moved on, he always _meant_ to find others but never quite got around to it. 

“F- Fuck. Really?” Gavin said, his voice pitching up. He sounded somewhat incredulous. 

“Yes.”

“Elijah, that’s…” Gavin trailed off, he cast a reverential look over his lover.

His confidence was shaken a little, the image he had held of himself wasn’t as true to life as he'd led himself to believe, and it was overwhelming. He decided to shift the focus. 

“Do you still want me to?”

“Fucking. Yes.” Gavin answered emphatically, dropping his legs down onto the bed in record time.

Elijah pulled out and rolled off the condom, tossing it to the floor somewhere. Hastily he lent to the side for another palm full of lube and spread it over his cock before returning to his kneeling position in between Gavin’s legs. 

“Ready?”

Gavin nodded. 

He lined himself up and sank back down into Gavin, who wrapped his legs around him, drawing him closer. And, it felt so different now. He was unsure if the effect was purely physical, or if there was some psychological aspect to it too, as he experienced the tight heat of Gavin’s body he simply decided that he didn’t care. It felt sublime. 

Everything was more immediate now, more intimate. 

“Oh. F- Fuck,” Gavin whined, his abdomen tensed uncontrollably, forcing his torso forward. His forehead pressed against Elijah’s, “So good, you feel. So fucking good.”

Elijah could only manage a grunt of approval. 

Gavin looped his hands around Elijah’s neck, keeping their foreheads firmly pressed together.

Their pleased vocalisations mix around them, everything seemed to blur together. 

“My Gavin. Mine,” Elijah said softly, not with any possessiveness. Rather, a declaration, or a promise. A verbal commitment to Gavin that he wasn’t going to let him go.

“Elijah—” Gavin yelped as he came between them, his ejaculate landing in an arc over his abdomen.

Gavin gasped and sighed as his body softened, his eyes closed and his arms dropped back down onto the bed. He looked exhausted, and beautiful.

Elijah knew he was on the brink now, he shifted his weight onto his right arm so that he could use his left to seek out Gavin’s hand. He touched it and Gavin opened his eyes again, he looked down briefly and understood the silent request. He took Elijah’s hand in his own and laced their fingers together. 

“Gavin. I’m—” Elijah’s eyes snapped shut.

“I’m here,” Gavin answered, he gently squeezed Elijah’s hand. 

His whole body tensed up at once, he felt as though this moment was the only one that had ever made any sense. Here. As he came apart completely above the man he loved.

His orgasm quaked through him, his hips stuttered, he finally let himself go completely. 

His perception fell away, everything became fuzzy, he sank down. 

When he came back into himself he realised that he was being softly cradled against Gavin’s chest. Wrapped in Gavin’s arms. Their hands still laced together even though their bodies were now separated. 

“Thank you,” Elijah said in a whisper.

“Hm. Why?” Gavin responded sleepily.

“For saying something first.”

“Well. I meant it.”

“How long have you known?” 

“I don’t know. Ages? I don’t really remember. How about you?”

“Ages,” he replied, because he doesn’t know either. 

“Just. Don’t expect me to say it, y’know… All the time.”

“I know you Gavin. I wouldn’t expect you to,” Elijah said smiling. 

“Good.”

“Would you prefer it if I refrained from saying it too?”

“You can do whatever _you_ want to.”

“I love you Gavin,” he said, partly to tease, partly because it felt so good to admit. 

“I know,” Gavin said, a humour about his voice as he mimicked Elijah’s initial response. 

“We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

“Yeah,” Gavin yawned, “But not now.”

“Yes, you’re right. Not now,” he tilted his head up and pressed a few lazy kisses against Gavin’s jawline, “It can wait.” 

They stayed wrapped up as they fell asleep together. Another first. Elijah mused as he drifted, that there’d be a lot of those now, and he looked forward to each one.


End file.
